Un coup de maître , n'est-ce pas ?
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Gajeel et Levy sortent ensemble , et Lucy se rend compte de ses sentiments . Mais est-ce vraiment si catastrophique ?


Comme presque tous les soirs, un concert était donné à Fairy tail. Tous les mages venaient bien sûr des qu'ils pouvaient, et chacun pouvait poser sa candidature pour participer!

Bien sûr, cela n'étonna personne de voir Gajeel monter sur scène avec son costume blanc, son chapeau, ses lunettes de soleil et sa guitare! Et personne ne s'indigna : le mage d'acier c'était améliorer avec le temps. En venant à chanter aussi bien que Mirajane!

Ainsi, la chanson du dragon slayer commença dans le plus grand des calmes. Personne ne parlait, écoutant la musique qui se jouait et les paroles qui défilaient.

Assise à une table, Lucy et Levy faisait de même, fixant Gajeel avec un sourire doux.

" Il est géniale , hein? chuchota la mage des mots"

Lucy acquiesça , puis jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Cette dernière était aux anges, car cela faisait une semaine qu'elle sortait avec le mage d'acier! Tous deux semblaient filer le parfait amour, et bizarrement ... cela ne satisfaisait pas la constellationiste. Au contraire, elle se sentait ... mal ?

La Heartfilia se tourna de nouveau vers Gajeel, un lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Pourquoi se sentait-elle comme ça quand elle pensait au couple ? Ne devrait-elle pas être heureuse pour ses deux amis ?

" Lu-chan ? demanda Levy inquiète. "

La blonde lui fit un mince sourire, puis se leva :

" Excuse-moi, je dois prendre l'air. "

Lucy sortie rapidement du bâtiment, une boule au ventre. Elle commençait à étouffer dans la guilde!

Elle s'arrêta près d'un arbre et si appuya, puis regarda les étoiles avant de souffler. Elle était vraiment étrange depuis que Levy sortait avec Gajeel. Au nom de ce dernier, elle se sentie encore plus mal.

" Et si .. j'étais amoureuse ? "

Lucy rit de sa propre pensée, se demandant comment cela pourrait être possible. Puis soudain, son rire s'envola et elle écarquilla les yeux.

" Et ... et si j'étais amoureuse ? "

Elle c'était posé la question plus sérieusement, la gorge nouée. C'était ... C'était impossible! Eux deux ... ils ne passaient pratiquement jamais de temps ensemble! Et quand ils s'adressaient la parole, l'autre en profitait toujours pour se moquer d'elle! Et puis, il s'amusait toujours à la ridiculiser en l'habillant en bunnygirl! Alors, elle ne pouvait pas ...

" Je suis amoureuse ..."

La vérité lui sauta aux yeux, la figeant sur place. Muette de stupeur, elle se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre et se prit la tête dans les mains. Non , non et non ! Elle ne pouvait pas! Être amoureuse du copain de sa meilleure amie ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas piquer Natsu à Lisana pendant qu'elle y était ?

Et malgré tout, elle ne pouvait le nier : Gajeel l'attirait. Bien plus qu'un camarade, qu'un ami ...

" C'est pas possible. "

Sa voix avait été à peine audible. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa lui arrive à elle ? Tomber amoureuse d'un garçon qui en aime une autre! C'était n'importe quoi ...

Mais ses pensées furent soudainement coupées par un cri :

" Oï , bunnygirl !"

Lucy sursauta et releva la tête, croisant le regard pourpre de l'homme qui habitait ses pensés.

" G .. Gajeel ! "

Et maintenant elle se mettait à bégayer ? Ma pauvre Lucy, tu tombais bien bas !

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la Heartfilia en prenant un peu plus d'assurance.

- C'est Crevette qui m'a dit que tu te sentais pas bien, alors je suis venus voir. "

Lucy rougit légèrement en entendant ça et détourna le regard.

" Allez, on rentre. lâcha Gajeel "

Et s'en attendre la réponse de la blonde, il lui attrapa la main et l'emmena avec lui. Gênée, Lucy n'osa d'abord rien dire. Puis en voyant qu'ils s'approchaient de la guilde, elle s'inquiéta : comment réagirait Levy ?

" Gajeel, lâche moi ! ordonna Lucy paniquée.

- Non. "

La réponse surpris la Heartfilia : Gajeel semblait avoir compris à quoi elle pensait, et pourtant il ne s'en formalisait pas!

" L.. lâche moi! Tenta de nouveau Lucy en perdant son assurance "

Un hoquet de surprise passa soudainement ses lèvres quand le mage d'acier se retourna et l'embrassa. Choquée, mais à la fois heureuse, elle ne repoussa le dragon slayer. Celui-ci finit par ce reculer, puis répéta :

" Non . "

Et, tenant toujours la main de Lucy, il pénétra dans la guilde.

Cachées derrière un buisson, Mirajane et Levy souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles! Leur plan avait parfaitement marché : Faire croire que Gajeel et la mage des mots sortaient ensemble, pour que Lucy se rendent compte de ses sentiments et que la dragon slayer puisse enfin faire le premier pas.

Un coup de maître , n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
